Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Hawkwing joins his Clanmates at the Rockpile. He is proud of the authority Leafstar has in her voice, remembering how devastated she was about Billystorm's death and the other tragic events. He realizes she must be grieving just like he is with Duskpaw. The failure of the quest seems to have spread around the SkyClan cats, as they are not looking at Leafstar, but at their paws. Firefern, Stormheart, and Harrybrook huddle together, trying to find comfort in each other. :Leafstar begins the meeting, stating SkyClan is not defeated, and they will find the spark that remains. She continues by saying there's still a prophecy to be fulfilled, and there's darkness needing to be dispelled. Nettlesplash asks how they are going to do that, and Mintfur agrees with her mate. She says the quest failed, so maybe they don't need to look for Firestar's kin. Cherrytail is shocked and says Echosong has never been wrong before. :Hawkwing suddenly starts speaking, and states although they had Echosong's advice, it was some other cat who told them the directions of finding Firestar's kin. He follows the SkyClan cats's gazes and finds Darktail in a corner. Hawkwing is stunned to find the white tom, thinking he left. Sharpclaw commands his son to be careful of his wording, and adds Darktail fought greatly against the beasts. In spite of the deputy's words, he appears to agree with his son. :Hawkwing then states he's thought very little since Billystorm's death, and claims Darktail's directions were wrong and ended up in the daylight-warrior's death. He angrily marches over to Darktail and yells at him if he purposely led them to the badgers, and why he would do that to cats he didn't know. Some SkyClan cats angrily yowl. Darktail does not appear hurt by this, and faces Leafstar with sadness. He replies he thought he had it right, and he can't believe what happened. Sharpclaw demands what he was thinking, he could have wiped out the entire patrol. :Darktail appears to be distressed, and defends himself. He says it has been a long time since he traveled near there, and must have made a mistake. The SkyClan cats's faces turn to sympathy instead of anger. Sandynose tells Hawkwing not to be hard on him, and Mistfeather agrees with the ginger-legged tom. Hawkwing angrily asks if it was fate Billystorm or Duskpaw died. Leafstar looks down at him, stern but not mad. She understands he is still grieving for his brother and is blinded by it. :However, this just makes the gray tom even more furious. He growls the meeting was not meant for this, and the bad thing is Darktail led them to badgers. The white tom sounds remorseful as he says he didn't know they hadn't moved on. Hawkwing challenges Darktail, telling him a kittypet told them the badgers have lived there for ages, and no Clan cats were scented in that area. Darktail appears bewildered as he states he doesn't know the kittypet. :Bouncefire defends the white tom, adding a kittypet doesn't know what they're saying. Hawkwing snarls at Darktail and tells him it's his fault, silenty thinking he never should have taken him to SkyClan. He whispers he's sorry, with Bouncefire still sticking up for him. Leafstar agrees with the ginger tom, and asks why this is happening to her Clan. She lists off unfortunate events, with Darktail reminding her about the raccoons. He gives some background information about them. Leafstar thanks Darktail for the information, but they still need to find the spark that remains. :Even though he's an outsider, SkyClan trusts the white tom. Sharpclaw understands Leafstar, but they can't just trust a cat they barely know. The leader doesn't switch her opinion, stating he may help them solve the prophecy. Hawkwing doesn't want to argue with his leader, but he can't stop himself. He says Darktail can't be trusted and he is not one of SkyClan. Sandynose and Bouncefire protest, with the latter tom adding Firestar was a kittypet and he was trusted. :Hawkwing is even more angry, thinking SkyClan is stupid for not realizing Darktail is dangerous. He says they should drive out the white tom, which the SkyClan cats immediately protest. Suddenly, Frecklewish makes her way to the foot of the Rockpile. She says Echosong is alright, but had another vision. The medicine cat explains the vision, adding Echosong insisted that they must find the spark that remains before it's lost forever. Hawkwing questions Darktail's knowledge of StarClan. :Leafstar clearly is unimpressed and asks Hawkwing to let go of his anger. Bellapaw suggests they can see Barley, knowing they can trust him. He remembers the black-and-white tom and Ravenpaw, who brought her and Rileypaw to SkyClan. Darktail understands Bellapaw, saying he just needs to find a better way to find the Clans. Firefern suggests they could send out another patrol with Darktail, but Sharpclaw shoots down the idea. He thinks danger is coming to SkyClan and they must prepare for it. :Hawkwing suddenly lets out a growl, and Sharpclaw commands him to show some respect. They have an argument, which Leafstar breaks up, clearly having lost it. She forces herself to say Hawkwing's no good if he interrupts Clan meetings. He is stunned by her authority and begins to apologize, but the Clan leader cuts him off. She says she's had enough of disruptions, with Sharpclaw supporting her. Leafstar decides Hawkwing's punishment is to help the medicine cats in their den. The dark gray tom isn't thrilled about his punishment. Leafstar growls the meeting is over, and his punishment starts now. As Hawkwing follows Frecklewish, he wonders how the meeting went horribly awry. Characters Major }} Minor *Firefern *Stormheart *Harrybrook *Nettlesplash *Mintfur *Cherrytail *Darktail *Sharpclaw *Sandynose *Mistfeather *Bouncefire *Frecklewish *Bellapaw }} Mentioned *Echosong *Firestar *Duskpaw *Betsy (Unnamed) *Barley *Ravenpaw *Rileypaw }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Super Edition arc